


I'm on my knees for you (only you)

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: The six times Kisuke kneels for Ichigo, and the one time Ichigo kneels for him.





	I'm on my knees for you (only you)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Kneel
> 
> Blame cywscross for asking specifically for this sex scene.

The first time Kisuke kneels for Ichigo, it’s for an apology. A century’s worth of mistakes, of good intentions gone awry, of little steps along the road to hell.

His hat is in his hand, his eyes downcast. He feels vulnerable; but then, this is a real apology.

Ichigo forgives him, even though he doesn’t deserve it.

☆☆☆

The second time Kisuke kneels for Ichigo, Arrancar are testing their defences.

He was in his lab when the latest ones showed up, and with the retinue of captain-level shinigami populating Karakura, he foolishly thought they would be enough, that he could throw himself into his research.

It’s not until Jinta and Ururu come for him that he realises how badly he’s miscalculated.

“Bring him this way,” he barks, abandoning both Benihime and his fan, his hands already glowing green.

He’s not as good a healer as Tessai-san or Inoue-san, but he can help stem the worst of it until they’re done with the rest.

Ichigo’s face is scrunched up in pain, his breathing shallow and laboured.

Kisuke drops to his knees without fanfare, and the sudden movement sends his hat flying, but he doesn’t care, can’t care, not when the increased field of vision warns him of the dark patch seeping through Ichigo’s shihakushō.

Later, when Inoue-san finally arrives, long after Ichigo’s stabilised, Kisuke stays in that position, like a penitence and an apology, until Ichigo finally wakes up.

☆☆☆

Ichigo’s staring up at him from the ground of his training grounds. Kisuke doesn’t know what he’s thinking. Probably about Inoue-san, if he has to hazard a guess.

It doesn’t matter.

He gets down onto one knee, touches his hand to the wooden beam.

He’s been meaning to deconstruct the Garganta anyway, Ichigo’s request has just… incentivised him. A little.

It’s not that he has any particular desire to send Ichigo against opponents too strong for him to defeat, or that he enjoys defying the Head Captain’s orders. It’s just that Ichigo’s the first person in a long, long time, to look at him and _ask_ him for a favour, instead of demanding that he do it.

From his perch atop the artificial Garganta, Kisuke watches Ichigo and his friends disappear into the gaping black maw.

His heart squeezes.

Ichigo _has_ to come back.

☆☆☆

They say the first three times are hardest for everything, and Kisuke thinks that proverb certainly holds true in this case.

Certainly, a century ago – a decade ago – even three years ago he couldn’t ever have imagined himself in this position.

Ichigo has changed all of them, and Kisuke hopes the Gotei will respond in kind.

He gets down on his knees, and he does it with genuine sincerity on his face and gladness in his heart.

The Captain-Commander’s response is everything he’s ever dared to hope for.

☆☆☆

Ichigo’s staying over at the shop again, the way he does whenever there’s a new crisis in Soul Society that might spill over into the real world. He says it’s simply because Kisuke’s shop is better connected to Soul Society and he gets the news faster there; but there’s a smile that reaches his eyes and his hand brushes against Kisuke’s over their morning tea.

Kisuke’s heart is singing.

He slides the door to Ichigo’s room open.

“Good morning –”

For a moment, he stares.

It’s a rare sight indeed, for Ichigo to still be asleep at this hour. He must still be tired from the fights the day before.

Ichigo looks his age when he’s asleep, the wrinkles that crease his brow smoothed over in slumber, and Kisuke dares to let himself smooth a hand over those orange spikes.

Ichigo’s eyes open slowly, and he smiles muzzily up at Kisuke.

“Good morning,” Ichigo says, and yawns.

Kisuke doesn’t even notice he’s been on his knees until he has to get up.

☆☆☆

Kisuke shoves Ichigo down onto the couch and drops to his knees like he's got something to prove, Ichigo’s wide eyes tracking his every movement. He’s got one hand braced on Ichigo’s hip, holding him still, the other busy hiking Ichigo’s thigh over his shoulder to give himself more room.

Ichigo’s squirming underneath him, making tiny gasping noises every time Kisuke so much as breathes on his cock. He’s so sensitive there, Kisuke notes, and flicks his tongue against the tip.

Ichigo _moans_.

Kisuke wraps his lips around the shaft, bobbing up and down a few times. It’s been a while, but it’s coming back to him, and the way Ichigo’s hands are tightening on his hair gives him an idea.

He pulls off, and Ichigo whines at the loss, hips nearly twisting off the couch.

“Ichigo,” Kisuke breathes, waits for dazed brown eyes to meet his gaze, and then releases the grip he’s got on Ichigo’s hip. “Fuck my mouth.”

It takes Ichigo several moments to understand what he wants, and another to actually respond.

“You – you sure?”

He’s dripping wet, precome beading steadily out of his cock, but he bites his lip and waits until Kisuke nods.

And he starts slow, hands buried in Kisuke’s hair, until his cock hits the back of Kisuke’s throat, and then he _waits_. He waits, even though he’s quivering with the effort, lets Kisuke figure out how to how to breathe through his nose, how to swallow Ichigo down to the root.

Ichigo’s always been a generous lover, but he’s not afraid to take what he wants when the occasion calls for it, and that may possibly be the thing Kisuke loves the most about him, though it’s hard to formulate thought right now. He lets Kisuke get in a few practice trials, and then he just _goes_ for it, hips snapping upwards.

Kisuke chokes, shakes, and would’ve fallen if he wasn’t already kneeling on the floor, braced against the side of the couch.

He works a hand into his hakama pants, and the friction was good, _so good_ , he can’t help the soft moan –

Ichigo’s back arches, hips lifting clear off the couch, trusting Kisuke to catch him. His reiatsu flares wildly, flooding the room, and the lust in it hits Kisuke like a freight train.

Kisuke thinks he might actually have come first, but it’s close anyway.

☆☆☆

Ichigo is on his knee in front of him, and for a moment Kisuke cannot understand.

And then he does, but he cannot _believe_.

“I’m sure,” Ichigo says, with the same steadiness that he’s had since he was nine and knowing he must raise his sisters alone, since he was fifteen and found out there was an entire new world to protect his family from, since he was eighteen and kissed Kisuke for the first time.

“Kisuke, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [cywscross's UraIchi Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_) | [Starrie's fic sneak preview server](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Starrie's Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
